Irse, establecerse, amar
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Jason Todd toma una decisión que marcara un antes y un después en su vida y quiere que Timothy Drake este con él.


¾ ¾ Me voy de Gotham.¾ las palabras sonaron tranquilas entre las paredes del departamento plantando un silencio confuso que el menor en la habitación no sabía cómo romper.¾ llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo y creo que ya tomé la decisión.¾ continúa el más alto metiendo una fuente de vidrio con carne y verduras al horno.

Tenían esa costumbre, si la noche fue ligera, cosa extraña en una ciudad cuya principal característica era la violencia en las calles, iban al departamento del mayor y él cocinaba mientras el joven hacia el informe de los dos y lo enviaba a la computadora principal. Era un buen trato considerando que a Jason Todd no le agradaba hacer informes y tampoco le agradaba que su amigo, casi hermano, no novio, pasara el resto de la noche consumiendo café como si con eso fuera a conseguir algún nutriente con el que mantener en pie su escuálido cuerpo. Mientras Timothy Drake escribía rápido en el computador Jason se dedicaba a crear pequeñas delicias con las que llegar al esquivo corazón del chico.

Pero en el último tiempo comenzaba a sentirse estancado, atrapado en una rutina que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, ni a él, ni a la ciudad, ni a la imposible cruzada que su "padre" había iniciado años atrás. Se estaba ahogando y comenzaba a sentir el peso de la vida en la espalda.

No era la primera vez que sentía así y antes había sido bastante fácil escapar de la ciudad por un tiempo para luego volver renovado y listo para meterse de cabeza en la mierda que era Gotham en sus mejores días pero esa sensación se estaba apagando y ahora lo único que quería era irse y no volver a pisar esas calles que solo llenaron su vida de miserias; y quería hacerlo bien, quería que fuera una verdadera despedida y por eso le estaba diciendo al menor.

Si él sabe que se fue por su propia voluntad no lo buscara para arrastrarlo de vuelta con la excusa de que la familia estaba preocupada, él podría decirle al resto que lo dejaran en paz, podría mantener contacto con Alfred a través de Tim… y secretamente quería que se fuera con él.

Para Tim, en cambio, la sorpresa fue tan grande que no supo que decir por unos largos segundos. Podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj de la sala y el chisporrotear de la grasa en el horno. Sentía los olores de la casa, el aire fresco que se paseaba por la sala y los sonidos de la calle que los rodeaba pero no lograba juntar las palabras en su cerebro y llevarlas a su boca para responder.

Durante el tiempo que ha durado su relación, del tipo que sea porque no ha querido ponerle un nombre y arruinarlo, se ha sentido bien, completo, más humano que la máquina perfecta que trataba de ser delante de los demás. Con Jason podía ser autentico y lo quería por eso, compartían tiempo, comida, patrullas y a veces hasta la cama ¿y ahora se iba a ir?

¾ ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¾ pregunta con un hilo de voz mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos más asustado de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar.¾ ¿quieres mi opinión o esperas que te detenga? ¾ la idea de tener a Jason lejos lo hizo sentir mal, muy mal así que su respuesta fue más áspera de lo necesario, hasta el mismo se dio cuenta.

Para Todd esa reacción fue una sorpresa, no se esperaba esa especie de regaño ante su decisión y se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

¾ En realidad esperaba que me apoyaras… ¾ responde suave acercándose al chico sentándose frente a él en la mesa.¾ no fue fácil ¿sabes? Pero pienso que es lo mejor.¾ pasa la mano por su cabello apartándolo de su frente.¾ estoy cansado y me siento atrapado aquí, siempre que me siento así solo tomo mis cosas y corro lejos de esta ciudad sin avisarle a nadie pero esta vez quería que tu lo supieras Timmy…

Y en esa declaración va un montón de cosas implícitas que si Tim no supiera bien podría haber pasado por alto. Se relaja.

¾ ¿Qué planes tienes? ¾ porque no paso por alto que el mayor llevaba tiempo pensándolo y esta vez no era solo salir huyendo como antes, esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien y estaba agradecido por ello.¾ ¿Ya viste donde vivirás, qué harás?

Jason solo asintió antes de sacar la carne del horno y servir la cena. Necesitaba hacer esto con calma, hacerlo perfecto porque era el primer paso al resto de su vida. Se lo merecía.

¾ He estado recorriendo mucho y encontré un sitio perfecto en un pueblo a media hora, en automóvil, de aquí.¾ le cuenta una vez ambos están frente a sus respectivos platos, el alivio en el rostro de Tim es evidente, no es tanta la distancia que habrá entre ambos, no se va tan lejos y el corazón deja de doler llevando un sonrisa a sus labios sin poder evitarlo.¾ es tranquilo, con la suficiente gente como para perderme pero sin ahogarme.¾ agrega después de ver que sus palabras fueron bien recibidas.¾ un buen sitio, te lo aseguro, he ido algunas veces y ya vi una casa en venta que es perfecta para mí.¾ su voz se vuelve soñadora y su mirada se concentra en un punto en la pared mientras recuerda el lugar al que está decidido a llamar hogar. Tim lo ha visto así antes, tranquilo, soñando despierto, hablando con voz suave y ronca, que siempre logra estremecerlo, y lo ama. Cuando leen juntos, cuando le habla de sus viajes, cuando le dice "buenas noches" después de haber lamido sus heridas juntos y entregarse al placer y a algo que ninguno de los dos quiere llamar amor.¾ de dos pisos con la parte de abajo acondicionada como negocio, aun no sé si abrir una librería o un salón de té, ya sabes que me gustan mucho esas cosas. Tiene un jardín, esta descuidado ahora pero estoy seguro de que puedo arreglarlo. Le da el sol de lleno, es cálida y luminosa, cuenta con tres habitaciones así que habrá problemas por si quieres quedarte allí.¾ la invitación fue tan sutil que ambos la dejaron pasar aunque sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.¾ necesita algunos arreglos porque es vieja y ha estado abandonada un tiempo pero es un buen proyecto para mi tiempo libre…

Tim lo escucha mientras imagina la casa, un año atrás no se le hubiera podido pasara por la cabeza el estar tranquilamente conversando con Jason sobre sus planes a futuro, planes que lo incluían; tampoco se le hubiese ocurrido que de pronto podría tener sueños de una vida tranquila, lejos de la ciudad que lo vio crecer, lejos del trabajo nocturno, de las heridas y amenazas de muerte… debía admitir que era muy atractivo y aun mas considerando que estaría en compañía de Jay, la persona que cree en él, que lo apoya, lo escucha y lo cuida.

Y aun así no logra decir lo que quiere.

¾ Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda Jason, creo que es un buen plan.¾ dice jugando con un trozo de carne pinchado en el tenedor.¾ ¿Me llevarás a verla? ¾ pregunta con entusiasmo.¾ no soy bueno en las cosas manuales ni en las herramientas pero puedo darte buenas ideas…

Un beso detiene sus palabras y hasta el funcionamiento de su había notado que el mayor se acerco a su lado hasta tenerlo encima y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios respondiendo el contacto con intensidad; ambos sintiendo en el aire el alivio que da el haber tomado una decisión: se fue el miedo de Jason a que Tim intentara detenerlo y el miedo de Drake a que lo dejaran atrás, se fue el temor de tomar un camino equivocado, perder lo que tenían.

El mayor apoyo la frente en la del menor y una suave sonrisa le iluminaba el agotado rostro.

¾ No tomaría una decisión así sin ti… ¾ dice en voz baja, un susurro pronunciado solo para sus oídos.¾ iremos mañana, quiero que la conozcas, quiero que te enamores de ella como lo hice yo, quiero que sueñes estar en ella como quiero estar contigo ¿Qué dices?

Después de sentir que no pertenecía a ningún lado, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos le hacían un lado, después de temer que incluso con Jason no tenía un lugar seguro al que llegar ser invitado a la vida de alguien, a un lugar tan intimo como su nuevo hogar Timothy Drake era feliz.

¾ Eres un cursi… ¿lo sabías? ¾ dice con una risita sincera.¾ entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama pronto ¿no? Así salimos temprano y comemos fuera.

¾ ¿Es una cita? ¾ la risa en la voz de Jason le hizo temblar el pecho, feliz de verlo contento.

Rodea con sus brazos al otro cargando su peso en él a sabiendas de que al mayor no le importará. Aunque a veces se sentía pequeño en comparación con los otros vigilantes pero en momentos así la diferencia de alturas con Jay era bienvenida. Podía esconderse en el cuello del más alto, acurrucarse contra su pecho grande y cálido, sentirse protegido.

En su mente la idea de un nuevo hogar lejos de Gotham comenzaba a ganar fuerza.


End file.
